The Chosen
by Menelanna
Summary: The Chosen of Corellon seeks to redeem a traitor. Will she be successful? oneshot. please read and review.


**The Chosen**

Enelya, chosen of Corellon sprinted through the woods. She was close, she knew she was very close. For months she had tracked and battled him, but had no success. Today would be different. Today had to be different. She would not let him get away this time. Elrohir…traitor to the elven race would not escape her.

Elrohir halted to a stop in the middle of the glade. He could run no more. The raven hair elven male turned to see Corellon's chosen calmly walk out of the tree's shadows. He drew his blade and stared the elven woman down. A small sinister smile spread across his face, "So…the chosen of Corellon has caught up. Are you planning to send me to the hells like so many of your kin have tried? So many have tried to kill me…and so many have failed"

"It does not have to be like this, Elrohir. Please come back to us," she replied in her melodic voice.

"'Come back to us?' How could I? I am a traitor remember? I doubt the elves, let alone the Seldarine would have me back," he snarled.

Enelya stepped forward calmly, she had yet to draw her weapon. "Why?" she asked simply.

The question started the elven man, "Why what?"

"Why did you leave us? You could have been a great warrior for the Seldarine. Why did you choose to follow Malar? In doing such you have denied yourself entrance into Arvandor."

"Is it really so hard to realize, Chosen? Malar has given me more power than any the Seldarine would have!" He yelled, seeming trying to convince himself of this as much as her.

"If you have been given so much power…then why have I been so difficult for you to kill? If the Seldarine are as weak as you say…should I, Corellon's Chosen also be weak?" she pointed out calmly.

"And if the Seldarine are so powerful…how come you have not been able kill me yet?" he mocked.

"Because, I do not want to kill you."

This shocked Elrohir more than anything else. Why would she want to spare his life? He had betrayed the elves and aligned himself with an evil god. Why would she want to keep someone like him alive?

He set aside the questions and snarled at her, trying to hide his confusion. "You are weak hearted. Do you fear to kill me?"

"No. I do not want to kill you because I believe you still have some good in you." She approached him slowly and unthreatenly. He raised his blade and pointed it at her his dark gaze showing he was ready to run his weapon through her. She gave a sad smile before calmly reaching out and gently moving his blade aside.

"How? How could you be like this? I can never go back! They would never have me back. Neither the elves or the Seldarine!" he shouted.

"You are wrong. I am the chosen warrior of Corellon. The people will listen to me and I can vouch for you to the Seldarine. If you have my forgiveness…you then have everyone's forgiveness."

He stared at her for a long moment. His dark eyes sought and trace of deceit in her words but he could find none. If he wished it, he could truly return to the elven society. She put forth her hand, and offering of friendship should he accept it. He lowered his blade to his side and looked at her hand.

"Come back to us Elrohir. Rejoin your people," where he words to him.

A small smile, a smile of hope, spread across his face. He reached forward and took her hand. Her calm face broke out into a beaming smile of happiness at his redemption.

The look on his face suddenly changed. It became dark and his grip on her hand became tight. Before she could react he pulled her forward harshly and plunged his blade into her venerable stomach. He found the look of shock and pain upon her face amusing. Elrohir stepped back and watched the elf maiden fall to the ground bleeding to death. He just looked at her and laughed, "As I said before…Why would I want to serve someone so weak? Why would I want to go back to a bunch of pathetic weaklings such as yourself? Die knowing that it was I who was the stronger!"

He turned his back on the dying warrior laughing evilly. He did not notice the Chosen of Corellon slowly bring herself back to a standing position. He did not notice her weakly draw her gleaming silver blade.

"I gave you a change…" she managed to breath out. "A chance to redeem yourself…you tricked me…" she coughed. The elven maiden summoned the last of her remaining strength and rushed towards her enemy. "Now I send you to the Hells where you belong!!"

Elrohir turned just in time to see her run towards him blade in hand. The last thing he felt was her blade entered his chest and exited his back. Both elves fell to the ground their dying breath on their lips.

"I…regret nothing…" he heard her say. "Can you…can you say the same?" She lifted her eyes to the sky and let out a content sigh, "My lord Corellon has come for me a last." With that she closed her eyes and died.

Elrohir looked at her one last time. He realized now his error. She had given him a chance to redeem himself and he had rejected it. He could not believe how peaceful she looked now; it almost seemed as if she slept. He knew he would not have such a peaceful death. With this thought on his mind, Elrohir traitor to his kin breathed out his last and entered the hell that he had been promised.


End file.
